Mother May I
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: In a desperate action to release Inuyasha, inadvertently misguides the the attention to befall upon Kagome by a pained , equally desperate plea by the un-mother.


Mother May I

Chapter One

Should I Ask Thee, Or Shall I Speak Of Thus

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sesshomeru had just appeared to them; both Kagome and Inuyasha, as a means to bring about a sight , later found to be a illusive trick using a unmother disguised with the entity attributes with the likeness of the hanyous mother. Inuyasha was yet still clung to the visionary being as it was a lifeline to the loss so long ago , while Kagome was held frozen , tightly against the ground , bound with chains fastened to the ground with driven spikes of steel to the hardened soil, guarded by ghastly imps of the netherworld. The mikos pleas for the hanyou to see to what only she claimed , saw ,drifted into a void of nothingness it seemed for it was unheard, for the hanyou within the un-mother's arms was too lost to anything but with what the opportunity to be again reunited with his mother , gone to him as a small child .

A prick felt upon the miko's flesh within the expanse of her neck ,at the same time it was heard of hungrily posed mutterings regarding something , but as it was soon found Myoga the flee had been caught with the delectable temptation of Kagome's blood, but it was then after her hand was then again able to move to slap the little bug to assist in his refrain of such action , that it was able to be seen of the truth , with the un-mothers lack of any distinction upon her face, and nothing but a blank canvas upon it. Now being able to move as the stillness upon Kagome's body had seemed to evaporate , while listening to the flees words of caution leading to the course of the path they were on set by the elder youkai sibling , Sesshomeru.

It was then that Kagome rose once again to be back upon both feet that a idea came to her to destroy the image that held upon the hanyou tightly in its deceptive ties upon him, and with stomping her foot upon the fugley ass remnants of a backwards tadpole entering the world sideways contorted as such, then using his borrowed creepy staff of two heads to break the illusion sought within the still waters, by creating waves within the apparently frozen current to hold such image of the un-mother posed as a mother brought back from the dead holding a younger version of Inuyasha in her arms.

Although, it was upon this , while breaking such hold upon the hanyou , and sacrificing itself for the child, the un-mother in turn had taken upon another in his place for the soothing need to comfort a child .Once the hanyou Inuyasha was released , a hand shot up and wrapped itself around the miko , then her fallen form struck with the force of a rock sitting happily awaiting on within the body of water within the held illusion seeking to take her captive, thus her still form was tugged down with the oddly stretched appendage's yanking thrusts to carry her through with it towards the path made earlier by the encircling travel , the flowering petals of the lotus had fallen into the water.

As the unplanned interruption to receiving the sought information that taunted the older youkai regarding something unknown left by their father, Sesshomeru stood idly by as his brother assisted by Myoga tried to prevent what already was set in motion , as his younger sibling following in father's footsteps brought it upon himself to help a pathetic human wench . It also seemed by the detestable motion to do so that the eldest of the youkai brothers felt something regarding the miko , referring to his brother , and it was whether the two of him knew it or not , the revelation itself disgusted him all the more , but even so with this new found tidbit upon further disgrace , maybe it was father's unpreferrred liking that had fallen on his halfwit relation, possibly that was the key to retrieving what Sesshomeru sought.

To further his dismay , the youkai 's sword placed upon his hip, standing as another stain in his mind , to carry a sword that doesn't seem to cut anything by killing , only to regain life from the dead, and such reminders of it being in his posession while it started to pulse against his thigh fluctuatingly , almost as if it wanted him to act.

Preposterous..

Alas , but not having to know as to why , Sesshomeru against himself had done so , his body moved gracefully towards the fading image of the human wench with the un-mother, passing that of Jaken, Myoga , and , that of his brother to take back what his father's legacy forced him through his father's given fang, The Tenseiga, thus separating the connection between that of the Miko , and the demon, The unmother. It 's ties disapaited on contact , as the speckling remains floated up to the top of the waters surface , and thrown upwards with the inertia claiming the erratically made rush of waters , when the youkai with one of his arms catapulted the miko upwards into the sky's of greyish blue , only to be caught with the snatching pull to catch the girl into his siblings hold. With the human wench's limp body laid upon the earth still yet fighting to retain its skippingly stumbling heartbeat, Sesshomeru wasted no time in rushing towards that of his brother forcing him to fall back in shock of his approach in his half transformed form poised on Inuyasha's body thrown on the ground with his hovering over, and glaring threateningly at the taint of their bloodline through his eyes claiming blood , burning with wild flames.

Growling with unbridled hatred and ferocity , Sesshomeru lifted him by the scruff , then drew the secrets out evading him, and with it when discovering in his own mind, brought out what lay buried within his brothers eye without remorse. Although while it was occurring as Myoga stayed with his master's miko companion, laying flat amongst the soil , as if it was a petrified tree thrown by the detrimental winds claiming destruction , and strife , but his firm actions to continue to wake the miko went unfounded , as it wasn't what happenings occuring presently surrounding them that the human girl was able to hear , but something else completely , it was rather a voice only telling of things to come in another time , some other place.

TBC...


End file.
